


Five Hundred Feet Across

by joditheIrrelevant



Category: Person of Interest(tv)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheIrrelevant/pseuds/joditheIrrelevant
Summary: Five Hundred Feet AcrossCP：肖根 Root/ShawAU：哈波宇宙是否原创：原创OOC 预警说明：故事发生在美国麻省的伊尔弗莫尼魔法学校，此学校和霍格沃茨一样，学生被分成四个学院：雷鸟（代表着男女巫师的灵魂，学生多为喜好冒险之人）、猫豹（代表着男女巫师的躯体，可能崇尚勇士）、长角水蛇（代表着男女巫师的智慧，可能偏爱学者）和普克奇（代表着男女巫师的内心，学生多为心地善良的医者）。





	1. Chapter 1

Sameen Shaw 现在站在级长浴室的大浴缸边，急需泡个澡。  
她简直不敢相信，在这场魁地奇比赛中，她的球队会以100:240的分数惨败。“你最近准备考试太累了。”赫什院长安慰她，“离N.E.W.T.不远了，你可能需要停下校内比赛，专注于考试。这关乎你毕业后的就业。  
去他的N.E.W.T.。Shaw习惯性地捏了一下鼻梁，拧开了浴缸的所有水龙头，各色的洗澡水注入浴缸，形成越来越多的泡泡。水温完美极了，特别安神；可是一想到对方球队的那个转校生Samantha Groves脸上那抹坏笑，她就又怒火中烧——要不是这个转校生在最关键的时刻找到了金色飞贼，这场比赛的赢家肯定是猫豹学院，而不是该死的书呆子学院长角水蛇。  
自从Shaw当上了猫豹学院魁地奇球队的队长以来，她们从来还没输过一场比赛，“观看比赛一点乐趣都没有了，因为你知道猫豹学院一定会赢。”整个学校的师生都这么说。Shaw才不关心什么观赏性，她能在找球手被游走球击落缺席的情况下，将对方落下100分——她是伊尔弗莫尼有史以来最棒的追球手，灵活、迅速，多亏她出色的飞行技术，当然这一切也离不开她的好哥们儿，击球手John Reese的保护和配合。John今天比赛后的脸色也不太好，晚餐的时候吃了一小份土豆泥和一只鸡腿就早早回去了，走之前John还提醒Shaw，对面桌的转校生找球手女士正在打量她。Shaw当时还气鼓鼓的，完全没听进去John在说什么。  
浴室的大门不知被谁打开，又关上了。据Shaw所知，这个时间段还能来泡澡的级长，除了她可能也就是普克奇学院的级长Enwright 了。但是内厅的门被打开了——是Samantha Groves。  
这位转校生的表情有些惊愕，随即又变成了惊喜：“啊，没想到快凌晨一点钟了级长浴室还会有人。”  
这人脸皮怎么这么厚？Shaw面无表情地盯着那张漂亮的脸，真想一拳揍上去。可是她正全裸着，站起来会十分尴尬。而且浴缸中的泡泡正在一点点减少，她开始以十分不易被察觉的小动作一点点往自己身体周围拢泡泡。“你不知道级长浴室是只有级长才可以使用的吗？如果你现在离开，我不会让Finch教授知道的。”  
“哦，Sameen ，我不认为这种小事儿值得一位级长上报给我们的院长。况且，伊尔弗莫尼不正是以平等著称的吗？”  
“Sameen 不是你叫的。偷用级长浴室起码会给你的所在学院扣50分，所以，我不认为这是一件 ‘小事儿’。”  
“巧了，今天我正好给长角水蛇学院赢了100分，够我扣两次的了。”  
这个转校生是故意的吗？Shaw开始考虑不管自己是否走光，都要站起来给她一拳了。就在她犹豫到底要不要站起来的时候，转校生解开了浴巾，在浴缸的另一边坐了进来。  
“我在转来伊尔弗莫尼之前，看了很多关于校魁地奇队球员的资料。你给我留下了深刻的印象，我都快成你的球迷了。”转校生不知从哪个地方抽出了她的魔杖（这人有病吗？泡澡还要带魔杖？），挥了挥，浴缸中的泡泡开始变多。上升的水蒸气蒸得转校生的脸红红的。她开始擦洗身体，还哼起了麻鸡的流行歌。她手臂修长，肌肉并不很发达，但是有着好看的线条；她锁骨的形状非常优美，与她天鹅般修长、白皙的脖颈十分相称。Shaw的嘴有点干，对于转校生的赞赏，她一时不知道该如何回答。  
浴室内一时陷入了尴尬的沉默。不过转校生好像并没有觉得二人在凌晨的浴室默默泡澡有什么令人不适，她旁若无人地泡完澡，又站起来简单冲了一下身体，裹上了浴巾，对Shaw说道：“我明天早晨还有课，先溜啦。Good game today, and, nice talking to you.” 关门前，转校生还冲Shaw眨了眨眼睛。这突如其来的暧昧信号让Shaw差点儿忽略了她对她今天比赛的讽刺。  
Shaw站起身，准备回到寝室睡觉。明天她全天都没课，她已经在七年级之前就把所有学分都修满了。她需要忘记今天奇怪的相遇、糟糕的比赛，好好睡个觉，投入到明天的复习中去。  
就在她围好了浴巾，准备给浴缸放水。“该死的。”Shaw忍不住轻声骂了一句。这个该死的转校生把她的魔杖落在浴室了。


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root got detention for defending Shaw.

01  
Shaw 回到猫豹学院的公共休息室。此刻的公共休息室安静极了，而壁炉中的火烧得还很旺，伴随着劈劈啪啪的木柴燃烧的声音。她端详着转校生的魔杖：大概十二英寸长，胡桃木，比她十又二分之一英寸的雪松木魔杖纤细了一些，“倒是跟她麻秆一样的身材挺搭的。”Shaw暗想。杖芯是什么呢？在霍格沃茨念过书的人，其魔杖应该也出自奥利凡德之手，最常见的也无非是龙的神经、独角兽尾毛和凤凰羽毛了。凤凰羽毛做的魔杖不可能选择像转校生那样神经的主人；独角兽太美好了，显然也不是她的类型——还有比龙的神经更搭配这个讨人厌的家伙的杖芯吗？Shaw想到这里，不禁笑了一下。  
Shaw在浴室的时候看到转校生落在浴缸边上的这根魔杖。她记得转校生说，早上有早课，而在白天的时候，溜进级长盥洗室显然是不那么容易的，所以乐观估计，如果Shaw不帮她保管魔杖的话，转校生得一整天都没魔杖用。想到她在课上发现自己没带魔杖的尴尬样，Shaw就不禁幸灾乐祸。她还不准备一大早起床去送魔杖，她准备睡到自然醒，惩罚这个不知天高地厚的转校生一两节课，再把魔杖送还给她。

Shaw醒来的时候，太阳已经升得老高。她看了看表，已经到了午休时间了。她饿了。洗漱完毕，Shaw带着自己的魔杖和转校生的那根，前往食堂大厅吃午饭。今天的天花板的是万里晴空，半空中还有些小鸟飞来飞去。今天的午饭丰盛极了，学校充分考虑了备考的高年级生，最近的午餐搭配十分营养（或者说，过于营养了）：光蔬菜就有十多种，从各种沙拉，到可以自行搭配的水煮花椰菜、烤芽球甘蓝（Shaw光听到芽球甘蓝的名字就想吐）……就连薯片蘸料也从Shaw喜欢的黄芥酱换成了鳄梨酱。不过，学校食堂提供的优质蛋白十分令Shaw满意，她端起两份牛排，挖了一大勺土豆泥，大快朵颐起来，她饿极了，甚至都没来得及切牛排。  
“对于一个身材娇小的人来说，你的食量还真不小呢。”Shaw此时的嘴正被牛排塞得满满的，用余光一看，一个穿着长角水蛇院院服的人坐在了她身边。是转校生Samantha Groves。  
“回你的学院长桌上去。没看我正忙着呢？”Shaw一看来人是她，翻了个白眼，继续和这块煎得有点过熟的牛排搏斗。转校生一手拿着一只啃了一半的苹果，一手把Shaw盛着另一块牛排的盘子挪到面前，把苹果放在一边，切起牛排。“看来你是不打算把我的魔杖还给我了？” Shaw 停了下来：“不知道你在说什么。”  
“我今天早晨6点就去去级长浴室看了，魔杖没在那。我确定我把魔杖落在级长盥洗室了，我泡澡的时候还用来着。不是你拿走的，那是谁呢？”  
“也许是哪个盥洗室的鬼魂呢。你们霍格沃茨不就有吗。”  
“伊尔弗莫尼的级长盥洗室没有鬼魂。你们的盥洗室连个壁画都没有。”  
“我还你你就不再缠着我了？”  
“不能保证。可能我会争取在下一场比赛中晚点找到金色飞贼。”  
Shaw又翻了个白眼，从袍子里抽出那根十二英寸的魔杖，拍在桌子上。  
“还帮我保养了一下？” 转校生端详起她的魔杖，好像上了层保护蜡。  
“我每两星期保养一次魔杖，顺便而已。”  
“没纳闷我的杖芯是什么吗？”  
“跟我有什么关系？”  
“也是，没什么魔杖芯会像Sameen Shaw 的那样引起轰动。继伊索特·塞耶和詹姆·斯图尔特之后，北美已经快两个世纪没有出现能自如使用猫豹毛发杖芯的人了。”  
“啊，啊。”Shaw对这种从一年级开始就不绝于耳的夸赞习以为常了，她是天赋异禀的优等生，和17世纪的学院创办人用同一种魔杖芯。她们能不能就闭嘴，把她当成普通学生？长大之后，她特别同情那个叫哈利·波特的英国男人。“不用研究你的魔杖，我也知道杖芯是啥。无非也就是猫狸子胡须啊，夜骐尾毛啊这些没人用的怪东西。”  
“让你失望了，是独角兽尾毛。”转校生把整块牛排都切成了匀称的小块，把盘子推回到Shaw面前，拿起苹果，站起身，“小口吃饭对消化有好处。回见。”

02  
下一场魁地奇比赛是在一个半月之后。因为这个月是鬼空爆的赛季，作为美国魔法界最受欢迎的运动，当然有最优先的场地使用权。以往碰见鬼空爆的赛季，Shaw都有些闷闷不乐，她认为这是鬼空爆在排挤魁地奇，这是校园霸权。她从二年级加入学院魁地奇球队开始，就每年写信给校长兼长角水蛇院长Harold Finch抗议这一校园霸权行为，但都以Finch校长措辞礼貌的回信温和地拒绝了。  
不过上了七年级，Shaw的注意力需要更多集中在终极巫师考试（N.E.W.T.）上，更何况这一个月是Finch教授的终极巫师考试集训班密集上课的月份。Finch只接受在五年级时的普通巫师等级考试中获得全O（优秀）的学生，全年级只有不到二十个人进入了Finch教授的集训班。据说集训班的日程安排特别紧张，全天的课程都被排得满满的，除了理论大课之外，还有seminar、Workshop，不过Shaw蛮庆幸她们学院的Martine没有进入这个集训班——那个金发贱人——她需要准备鬼空爆的比赛，而且她在普通巫师等级考试中，古代如尼文研究得了E（良好）。如果Martine在这个班，Shaw还要忍受她整个鬼空爆赛季对魁地奇球队的冷嘲热讽，而作为级长，Shaw不能打人。  
明天就是集训班的第一天了。Shaw看了一眼自己飞过来的课程表：  
上午：  
8:00 -8:50 : 魔咒学理论  
9:00-9:50: 魔咒学实践+小组研讨  
10:20-11:10：变形学理论  
11:20-12:10：变形学综合实践

12:10-2:00午休

下午：  
2:00-2:50: 草药学理论  
3:00-3:50: 草药学野外实践  
4:20-5:10 : 黑魔法防御术小组实践  
5:10-6:00: 黑魔法防御术小组实践

Shaw只看了第一天的课程，就感觉头大了。况且，她一向不算是个喜欢小组学习的人，小组的作业她总是勉强完成。虽然集训班不涉及到平时成绩，但是如果和组员配合不好，会影响理论课的吸收。  
John坐在公共休息室壁炉边的懒人椅上，幸灾乐祸地看着Shaw一边叹气，一边频频捏鼻梁。“还没上课呢就犯愁了？”  
“Finch安排了很多小组课。你和Cole还有Tomas都该死地没得全优。我跟谁搭伴实践去啊？”  
“你会找到的。有的是想让你帮着辅导的男孩儿还有女孩儿。明天晚上啥时候有空？我们准备去禁湖那边玩，Tomas从家里带来了西班牙美食。Cole不知从哪弄来了一个麻鸡烧烤架，我们去那开麻鸡食物派对去。”  
Shaw挥了挥魔杖，课程表飞到了John手里。“你看看吧。”  
“梅林的胡子！”John看了“死亡”课程表，不由惊叹了一句。“Finch怎么想的，把最难的课都安排在一天？”  
“是啊，祝我好运吧。7点之前我要是没到，就不用等我了。”

03  
等Shaw醒来的时候，已经七点四十了。不知道为什么，闹钟没响。和霍格沃茨不一样，美国的住宿条件要好一些，Shaw住单人宿舍。今天Shaw可不庆幸自己住在单人宿舍了——没人叫醒她。Finch教授一向讨厌迟到，而从猫豹院的宿舍到城堡的另一侧去，起码要跑15分钟。而校园里还禁止幻影移形。Shaw匆匆洗了把脸，在洗脸的当儿，还施法让牙刷自动给自己刷了个牙，拿起笨重的书包，快步往教室所在的塔楼跑去。  
“我想各位先生小姐都很清楚，我的班只接受在普通巫师等级考试中获得全优的学生。对于大家的学习能力我十分有信心。但是，终极巫师考试的备考是一个人难以完成的，我需要大家和自己已经的学习搭档共同打气和进步，取长补短，提高学习效率……”  
“Shaw小姐，我想你应该清楚，时间观念在我的课上很重要。”看Shaw蹑手蹑脚地从教室后门溜进来，Finch教授皱了下眉头，“不过还好，正式的课程还没有开始。希望不会有下一次了。正好Groves小姐还没有找到合适的学习搭档，你们就暂时一组吧。”  
“对不起，教授，不会有下一次了。” Shaw在心里诅咒了自己一万遍。如果早一些来，说不定自己就不用和那个讨人厌的转校生坐在一起了。”  
Shaw十分不情愿地坐下。Finch开始介绍终极巫师考试中，魔咒学的考试大纲。终极巫师考试的魔咒学涉及到的咒语将近三千条，从词源、发展史、应用场景，到实践，全部需要熟练。不过好在这里面的大部分Shaw在六年级之前就已经学习过了。正在松了一口气的时候，转校生看着她，小声说了一句：“昨天睡得挺好吧？”  
“醒来发现跟你搭档，睡得再好也白睡。”Shaw不明白为什么这位Groves小姐总是缠着自己。就连Finch也好像帮着她似的。  
魔咒学的理论过得很快。到了实践课，Shaw又开始频频翻白眼——这个讨人厌的转校生总是能比她更快学会新咒语，而且还能在新咒语的基础上加点小花样。她的出色表现屡屡得到Finch的赞赏：“做得好，Groves小姐。长角水蛇加10分。”  
Martine的狗腿子，雷鸟学院的Lambert刚想飞小纸条嘲笑Shaw来着，就被Finch教授发现了，并且考了他一个非常难的咒语，Lambert没施展出来。可能这算是本节课唯一值得Shaw高兴的事儿。

在Carter教授的变形学课上，Shaw总算扳回一局。她私下可是阿尼马格斯——可以变成一只身形娇小的美洲豹（她的守护神也是一只美洲豹），所以将其他物体变形，对她来说是特别轻松的一件事儿。Groves也很优秀，可是效率没有Shaw高。  
Lambert 同样十分擅长变形术，在实践课上，完成了变形作业的Lambert趁Carter教授离开教室的当儿开始恶作剧。他把一只老鼠的头变成了美洲豹的头，可怜的老鼠惊恐地在教室里乱窜，Lambert和其他几个雷鸟学院的小子就开始嘲讽：“Shaw，你的守护神怎么变成老鼠了？” Shaw怒火中烧，想要施咒狠狠教训Lambert一番。“倒挂金钟！”没想到，转校生比她动作更快，Shaw刚把魔杖对准Lambert，Groves已经让Lambert倒立悬在空中了。“这种恶作剧，对于一个七年级学生来说，未免太弱智了吧？更何况你还是优等生。你确定你在普通巫师等级考试中没作弊？”  
Lambert脸涨得通红，长袍垂下来，露出了内裤，和他瘦弱的双腿。“跟她道歉。”  
“你以为你是Shaw的新女朋友？转校生，你觉得跟Shaw好上你在学校里就有靠山了？”  
“我对幼稚的校园政治不感兴趣。现在，道歉。” Groves漫不经心地上下挥动起魔杖，Lambert开始像悠悠球一样在空中忽上忽下。Shaw觉得，Lambert马上就快脑溢血了。 “好吧好吧！对不起！快放我下来你这个疯子！”  
“梅林的胡子！你们到底在干嘛！”Carter教授走进教室，不幸看到了这一幕。“金钟落地！” 教授给Lambert解了咒，他重重摔到地上。“Groves小姐！我想，你会在去校长室之前，给我一个合理的解释。”  
“没什么解释的，就是看他不顺眼。我认为这种蠢货不应该出现在这个班上，”  
“是我的错，教授。她是在维护我。”  
“那么，Shaw小姐，能请你讲一下Groves小姐为什么要对同学使用倒挂金钟咒吗？”  
Shaw攥了攥拳头。“Lambert嘲笑我的守护神。”Carter终于看到了那只四不像的老鼠，把它变回了原样。“Lambert先生，你的行为给你们学院蒙羞。雷鸟学院扣20分。至于Groves小姐，保护朋友的初衷是对的，但是不应该诉诸暴力。水蛇学院扣10分。Groves小姐，和Lambert先生，今晚留堂。下课。”

04  
Groves被罚清理学校的陈列室。Lambert被校工带去给猫头鹰舍清理鸟粪了。结束了一天课程的Shaw，对于John提出的烧烤派对兴趣缺缺，只想回宿舍好好休息。但是想到Groves帮了大忙，她决定和她一起分担留堂的任务。  
到达陈列室的时候，Groves已经拿着抹布开始擦拭奖杯了。Shaw敲了敲门。  
“呃，今天变形课，谢谢你。”  
“没什么。”Groves擦拭着奖杯和奖状，“你父亲是位勇士，他死得很光荣。任何人都不应该嘲笑他。”  
Shaw的父亲是一位傲罗，在十年前的一场对抗黑巫师Greer的战争中牺牲了。她继承了他的守护神——美洲豹。  
Shaw拄着扫帚，若有所思。  
“不过，嘿，今天能帮到她的女儿，我很开心。”  
“但不代表你可以一直缠着我。”  
“不过你得承认，总是有一股力量把我们往一起推。再说刚刚是你自己来找我的。”  
“闭嘴。”  
在Shaw的帮助下，Groves很快就完成了留堂任务。“晚饭时间还没过，要跟我一起去食堂么？”Groves提议。Shaw拿出怀表看了看，还没到七点。这就意味着她还能赶得上烧烤派对。“不了，我和朋友约好了去湖边吃烧烤。”  
“哦，那明天见。”Groves听上去有些失望。好像除了缠着她的时候，和训练魁地奇的时候，Groves总是一个人。  
然后Shaw提了个她大概会一直到毕业都会后悔的提议：“要不，你跟我一起去？”


	3. 7 Minutes in Heaven

01  
Shaw十分后悔自己提议Groves一起去参加她的烧烤派对。首先，就是大家伙儿都十分八卦地起哄。John不用说了，总是能一脸正经说出一些不合时宜的话，什么“Shaw从来没带别人参加过朋友聚会，你是第一个”啦，告诉Groves“Shaw不喜欢吃青菜，给她夹块牛排”啦就；Tomas热情地向Groves介绍自己，并且格外强调他们和Shaw“只是哥们儿”；只有Cole表现得还算正常，今天反常地不爱说话。连不爱八卦的Sylvia都跟Shaw咬耳朵：“她聪明、擅长魁地奇，又很漂亮，怎么看都是你的菜。发展发展。”  
Groves虽然自从来了学校还没交什么朋友，但Shaw承认她其实很擅长和人打交道。她跟Shaw朋友整晚说的话比Shaw还多。  
“我们来玩一个麻鸡的游戏吧。天堂七分钟，听说过没？” Tomas提议道，并赶紧朝Sylvia 眨了眨眼。Sylvia赶紧接茬：“好啊，你给我们讲讲。”   
“我们抽签，”Tomas拿出六张羊皮纸条，每人一张，并递给他们羽毛笔写下自己的名字，“随即抽出的两个人需要在封闭的空间独处7分钟。想做什么都行。当然了，当事人可以选择放弃。”  
大家把写着自己名字的纸条交给Tomas，Tomas魔杖一挥，纸条被卷了起来，围成一圈，悬浮在半空中。“我要抽了啊。”他随即拿下两张纸条，打开，念了名字：“John和Sylvia。” 然后用魔法将湖边的干树枝搭成了一个简易小木屋。两人钻进去，七分钟过去了，Tomas打开木屋。“Tomas，我得说，这个麻鸡的游戏太蠢了。两个人在密闭空间里能做啥呢？干做着呗！要不……”“好了好了下一组！”Tomas赶紧打断Sylvia，又抽取了两个纸条：“看我抽到了什么，Groves和Shaw！”  
Cole的脸色十分难看。“我肚子不舒服，先回宿舍了。”背起书包，没和大家道别就走了。“我能拒绝这个傻*游戏吗？”Shaw翻了个白眼。“来吧Shaw，你这样新朋友会很尴尬。” Tomas用头指指已经站起身来的Groves，对Shaw挤眉弄眼。  
“拒绝的人要去球场上裸奔。”John面无表情地补刀。  
“刚才他说了自愿的！”Shaw又想打John。“有人照办了，你就不能拒绝。”  
“Fine！”  
这个临时木屋太小了。她们只能膝盖顶膝盖地坐着，脸的距离近到可以感受到对方的呼吸。  
“我来破个冰吧。”又是Root先开口。“我们各自可以问对方十个问题，权当互相了解？”  
“可以。你为什么在七年级突然转学？”  
“因为我母亲的工作调回了美国。她是麻鸡，一名软件工程师。”  
“该你问我了。”  
“我对你的一切都很了解，Sameen. ”  
“好。为什么总缠着我？”  
“因为我有一个神圣的使命，这需要我们一起完成。或者，我对你的球技十分着迷，你会成为一个称职的对手。选择信哪个随你。”  
“你不应该和对手走得太近，Samantha Groves。” Shaw把几个字呼到Groves脸上。  
“你可以叫我Root。你怕我在球场上分散你的注意力？” Groves挑眉。她们的鼻尖就快碰上了。Shaw的内心有两股冲动，在互相压制——她很想给她一拳，但又很想吻她。  
就在这时，门被打开了。“好吧，我有点遗憾。”Tomas打趣道。  
Shaw 和Groves先后从小木屋里钻出来。“没有天雷地火的感觉？”  
“我更想痛欧你。我回去了，明天满课。你们收拾吧。” “我也要回去了，不然赶不上宿舍的宵禁时间了。” Groves 快步跟上Shaw，回头跟其他人告别：“大伙儿晚安。今天玩得很开心。”

02  
深夜。  
长角水蛇的宿舍塔楼紧挨着猫豹学院的。所以，大部分时间Groves和Shaw都顺路。现在已经过了12点了，Root的学院宵禁时间已过。Shaw倒是不担心，她有级长特权。级长通常需要在特殊时期巡夜，所以自然没有宵禁时间。不过这就意味着——  
“没门儿。” Shaw捏着鼻梁叹气。“我们才认识两天，我不可能让一个陌生人在我的宿舍睡觉……”  
“我可不会定义我们为 ‘陌生人’，Sameen. 我们一起沐浴、吃饭、上课，参加派对，你连我妈是干嘛的都知道了。而且，明早是摩根教授的魔药学，我可不想在她的课上打瞌睡……” Groves像小狗一样看着Shaw。

Shaw也不知道被Groves下了什么魔药了。她让她在自己的浴室洗澡、穿自己的睡衣（穿在她身上小了两号），不，这一切都是没经过她的允许，Groves擅自做的。不过Shaw没阻止罢了。  
等看到这个讨厌鬼裹着浴巾出来（并不能算裹着，她只是用手抓着浴巾，不让它掉下来），Shaw咽了下口水。她从来没带过女孩儿（或者男孩儿）回来。她们通常在图书馆的某个角落（偶尔）、树林里或者其他什么地方匆匆解决，Shaw是个实用主义者，绝不给自己添麻烦。  
Groves的头发并没有擦干，水珠从她棕色的长发上滴到锁骨，在那里逗留了一会儿，又流到更深处，浴巾挡着的地方。Shaw感觉自己有点热。她从床上起身：“你睡床，我睡浴缸。” Shaw觉得Groves这种手长脚长的人，睡浴缸好像不太合适。“你太贴心了。” 宿舍有些小，就在Shaw起身，Groves 向床边走来的时候，两人差点来了个亲密接触。“放松点，士兵。安全第一。”  
Shaw体内又有了那两种冲动。这一次，她选择了吻她。  
Shaw一把扯开Groves身上仅有的浴巾，把她压在床上，Groves撑起上半身，温柔地吻Shaw的眼睛，鼻子……温柔的亲吻被打断了，Shaw的欲望被勾起，她开始攻城略地：她的吻吞下Groves的呻吟，轻啮她的两点；她来到Groves的两腿之间，带领她来到顶点。待Groves从高潮恢复了之后，她伏在Shaw的身上，回馈给Shaw一个爽过牛排的高潮。

03   
Shaw 甚至不记得她们是怎么睡着的了。她醒来的时候，天刚蒙蒙亮。Groves修长的四肢像藤蔓一样缠着她，她在睡梦中竟然也保持着和Groves相拥的姿势。这种现实的亲密感让她十分不适，便赶紧推醒了Groves，并从她的缠绕中挣脱出来：“嘿，你该回宿舍了。准备准备今天上课的书什么的。” Groves揉揉睡眼：“你也早上好。”“趁没人看见之前赶紧走吧，我不想跟任何人解释昨晚，明白了吗？” Groves完全醒来了。她并没有因为Shaw说的而感到不快。“很高兴我们观点一致。实用主义者Shaw。”

今天一整天，Groves都没有像往常一样，总是跟Shaw调情。除了必要的搭档互动之外，她似乎都没和Shaw说一句废话。说实话，Shaw有些不适应。她没要求Shaw陪自己吃晚餐，甚至课后需要两人完成的魔咒学作业也没有主动提议一起完成。“你晚上有事儿吗？” Shaw决定占据主动权。“我在想，呃……我们是不是去食堂吃个饭，然后去图书馆研究作业的那个新咒语？”  
“Sorry，Shaw。今晚不行。明早我有个实习面试。” Groves看上去心事重重。  
“哦，好的，也不是说明天就要交作业……祝你好运。”  
Shaw匆匆吃完晚餐，回到宿舍，厚厚的《魔法史》一页也看不下去，看来明天Elias教授的历史课，她只能勉强记记笔记了。她，Sameen Shaw，竟然被拒绝了。


	4. Chapter 4

01  
Samantha Groves 刚刚回绝了Shaw的晚餐邀请，就匆匆赶往西侧塔楼的猫头鹰舍。按理说，她应该十分高兴Shaw终于把她当成了学习伙伴，不过现在不是该分心思给那些的时候，她有一封非常重要的信件需要她取回。傍晚时分的猫头鹰舍很少有人：大部分猫头鹰都会在三餐时间亲自飞去食堂给主人送信。  
她沿着猫头鹰舍的螺旋台阶快步而上，鸟舍里基本没有几只猫头鹰了，只有一两只年迈的老鸟，和一只精力充沛、灰色羽毛的年轻猫头鹰。这只猫头鹰看到Samantha，微微抬了抬眼睛，主动把左脚伸了出来。它的左脚帮着一枚铜质的小信桶，Samantha打开圆柱的桶盖，抽出里面的纸条：  
“行动需在下个月月底之前完成。”  
这封信没有署名，也没写收信人。但是Samantha一眼就认出这出自Greer之手——漂亮的Copperplate字体，紫色墨水，高级质地的羊皮纸。“火焰熊熊。” Samantha将羊皮纸烧成灰烬，快步下楼，往宿舍的方向走去。

她有些犹豫。如果这是在五年前，她会毫不犹豫地执行Greer的任务，可是现在的她不一样了，Greer在五年前夺走了她最爱的Hanna，从那之后，Greer不再是她心中神一样的存在。她仍膜拜他，这是不会变的（至少目前为止不会变），可她不再无条件服从他了，她甚至质疑Greer到底是不是他所说的，“做的一切都有着崇高的目的”。  
Greer在一家麻鸡孤儿院收养了3岁的她和5岁的汉娜。据Greer说，她们的父母是Samaritan里最出色的几位巫师，他们被极端主义的麻鸡组织抓走，用于实验，并被施以残忍的虐待和折磨，最终死无全尸。他在幼小的她们心中埋下仇恨的种子，教她们麻鸡的所有知识，也用强度最大的方法激发她们体内的巫师力量，她们长成了在麻鸡和巫师两界都极其优秀的人才；Samantha不仅熟稔巫师世界通用的所有咒语，更精通麻鸡的“黑客”技术——这有利于Greer更好地掌握麻鸡首脑的动向。  
她和汉娜惺惺相惜，最终Samantha发现自己爱上了她。可是由于刺杀任务中的一次重大失误，汉娜在被钻心咒折磨了十几个小时之后，被Greer以索命咒夺走了生命。她甚至都没有被好好安葬。  
Samantha因为汉娜，和Greer疏远了，不过她至少表面上还表现得和从前一样服从。这次的任务很简单：让格斗天才Shaw放下防备，然后找到合适的时机和方法，杀死她。  
因为在三个月前，有著名预言家预言了能使用猫豹魔杖芯的女孩会最终彻底打败Greer，Sameen Shaw就是世界上拥有猫豹杖芯魔杖的6个女孩儿之一。

Samantha不是个轻易动情的人，可是Shaw激起了她心中的涟漪——她聪明，美丽，坚强，胆识过人，当她们昨晚在单人宿舍的窄床上翻云覆雨时，她从没觉得和谁可以这么贴近。而她时刻追随Samantha，却又刻意掩饰的眼神又那么可爱。  
“一定要想办法和Greer周旋。我需要保护她。”

02  
校长Harold Finch今晚胃不大舒服，他没吃晚饭。因为第二天就有四节魔咒学大课，还是面向不同年级、不同程度的学生的，他早早就回到办公室备课。  
校长办公室位于图书馆隔壁，门口有一尊可爱的石膏兔子雕像把守。这尊兔子长得特别像《爱丽丝梦游仙境》中的三月兔（如果Finch院长看过这部童话的话，他就会发现，他本人长得也特别像这只兔子），打着讲究的蝙蝠形领结，穿着西装三件套。兔子见Samanth Groves 走来，停在了办公室门口，便通过雕像下面的通道跑进办公室通报去了。不一会儿便又跑出来，跺跺脚，门开了。  
“哦，Groves小姐，没想到你会来。” 芬奇端坐在办公桌后，挥了一下魔杖，对面的椅子被一股无形的力量拉开。Samantha坐了下来。  
“对伊尔弗莫尼的校园生活可还适应？”  
“谢谢您的关心，教授。伊尔弗莫尼的一切都令我满意。”  
“而且我听说你还交了新朋友。” 芬奇笑着眨眨眼，“Shaw小姐可能看上去冷若冰霜，但实际上她是个很善良的孩子，聪明，纪律性强。很高兴你们能玩得来。”  
“关于她，教授，一直有一个秘密在折磨着我。” Samantha的声音开始颤抖，“我现在只能信任的人是您。” Samantha抽出魔杖，抵着太阳穴，抽出一缕银白色的记忆，又变出一个水晶瓶子，将记忆装进容器，递给芬奇。  
“这个故事太长，我想您直接看可能会了解更多。”


	5. Chapter 5

写在前面的作者废话：我也不知道为什么我会写着写着就写成正经剧情了，原本只是想写写校园恋情的小甜文的……不过已经都这样了，就硬着头皮编吧……最终会HE就是了。  
请不要吝啬你们的小心心！  
注意：为使情节连贯，第四章的部分细节有所改动。  
本章Lesbian drama预警～  
————————————  
01  
Harold Finch是全能的绅士。不仅在年轻时曾经得过魔咒决斗比赛的北美地区冠军（不过十年前与黑巫师的一次决战使他脊柱受伤，现在只能跛脚行走），魔咒学的“魔咒形成原理和及伦理探讨”上有很深的造诣，还同时精通大脑封闭术和摄神取念。没人能在芬奇教授面前撒谎，Groves也深知这一点。为了让芬奇更快地信任她是站在他这一边的，最好的方法就是将真相和盘托出。  
“失陪一下，Groves小姐。” 他打开办公桌旁书架的机关，书架向两侧分开，冥想盆就端放在密室的正中央。这是一个白色大理石制的冥想盆，盆里装了三分之二高的透明液体。  
芬奇一跛一跛地走向冥想盆，将水晶瓶中的记忆倾入冥想盆。  
芬奇将自己沉入盆中液体，他被吸入Samantha Groves的回忆之中。

芬奇掉入回忆中的英格兰小镇。初春时节，阴冷的图书馆，看装修风格应该是霍格沃茨。临近闭馆的时间，人已经走得差不多。  
回忆的视角转向两个小女孩儿。金发的小女孩看着年龄比棕发的小些，她目不转睛地盯着自己的棕发朋友读一本叫做《飞跃俄勒冈》的旅游手册。“不明白你为什么要看这种 ‘书’，好傻哦。” 金发女孩用一种十分慵懒又调皮的语气问朋友。棕发女孩儿回道：“因为我下一个任务要去俄勒冈。我还没去过美国呢，Greer说我就是在那里出生的。” 棕发女孩儿收起书，跟金发女孩儿告别：“这次任务完成了之后没准儿我还能有时间旅旅游。我会给你带纪念品的。” 

场景转换，金发女孩浑身颤抖着，她的对面坐着臭名昭著的黑巫师Greer，她的哀求声中透着绝望。“求你了，Greer，我可以替汉娜再次完成刺杀任务，求你饶了她……”  
“Groves小姐，我想你应该很清楚，背叛我是什么下场。汉娜一时心软所造成的损失，对Samaritan来说，是不可挽回的！维克斯议员在发现有人行刺之后，一定会加强防范，我们在法案通过之前没有机会了。”  
“还有12小时，还有机会！我会刺杀成功的，如果没有，倒时你可以杀了我，求求你饶了汉娜……”  
“回去休息吧，Groves小姐。还有一个黑客任务需要你去完成。”  
“可是……”  
“请别让我说第二遍。”

场景再次转换。多雨的英格兰此刻又在淅淅沥沥地下雨。金发小女孩的头发长了一些了，她站在一栋房子门廊前的水泥地上，低着头，对着空气说话：“对不起，汉娜。我会让他付出代价的，总有一天。”

第二个回忆片段，金发小女孩已经长高了好多，头发颜色也变成了棕色。场景里的Greer蓝色的瞳仁已经变得浑浊，整个人看上去苍老了不少。“很高兴你能够顾全大局，Groves小姐。接下来，你的任务就是，接近预言中的女孩儿，让她放下防备，找一个适宜的时机，杀了她。”  
“伊尔弗莫尼的防御比霍格沃茨还强。而且，校长芬奇发明了新的回闪定位咒，如果出现命案，他利用咒语，会很快找出凶手。我无法使用魔咒杀死Sameen Shaw, 即使侥幸成功，也无法全身而退。”  
“那就试着利用别的方法。我听说她魁地奇打得不错。”  
“可能因为你在麻鸡中混了太久，忘记了。高空坠落是杀不死巫师的。”  
“只是给你提供一个选项。魁地奇赛场是个经常有人受伤的地方。你只需把她弄去校医院，我自有安排。就算失败，我还在学生中安插了其他备用人选。不过考虑到你在组织中的前途，我还是建议你竭尽全力，Groves小姐。”

02  
回忆戛然而止。芬奇从冥想盆中抽身出来，花了一分钟平稳心情。这个预言他并非没有听过，这也是他一直格外注意Shaw的原因。  
早在半年前，就有线人告诉他，Greer通过麻鸡的科技穿越到了未来。他看到自己建立起来的以清除麻鸡为目标的Samaritan大军被彻底击垮，而敌军领袖就是Shaw。  
只是芬奇没想到，Greer会行动得这么快。而更令他震惊的是，Samaritan组织里竟然会有这么年轻的执行人，看来他低估了Greer的疯狂程度。  
他仔细检查了这段记忆，以确保它没有被修饰和篡改过——答案是没有。他开始同情起Samantha，可是还需要对她保持警惕：她可能真的只是一颗无辜的棋子，但是以Greer狡猾的程度，他未必不知道Groves会倒戈，所以即使Groves是真心投靠正义一方，这也可能是Greer计划的一部分，使芬奇分散注意力的好方法。

芬奇一瘸一拐地从密室走出来。Samantha Groves还紧张地坐在椅子上，她的十指揪着长袍，好像在等待芬奇的审判。  
“我很高兴你如此坦诚，Groves小姐。还有，我对你朋友的死感到遗憾。”  
Groves听到后半句，脸色一沉：“他会为此付出代价。”  
“但是我仍然不能完全信任你，Groves小姐。我还不准备告诉Shaw小姐这件事，直到她通过终极巫师考试，成为一名傲罗。所以我希望你能保密。”  
“从安全角度出发，请你拿出你的魔杖。”  
Groves照做。芬奇用魔杖指着Groves的魔杖念了她从没听过的一个咒语。“这个咒语会自动追踪你的魔杖，你使用的所有咒语都会被记录下来。我结合了跟踪咒和闪回咒创造的。”芬奇从抽屉里拿出一个黑盒子：“咒语会被记录在这个黑盒子中的羊皮纸里。不过你无需担心隐私问题，只有使用不可饶恕咒和黑魔法时，黑盒子才会吐出那条咒语的时间地点记录。打开黑匣子必须得四位院长同时念咒。”  
“这点我可以接受。只要Shaw能够安全，Greer的计划落空。”  
“还有一点，Groves小姐。”芬奇的方框眼镜镜片一闪。“我需要你继续在Samaritan中卧底。”

03  
Sameen Shaw刚刚上了自她入学以来最心不在焉的一节课。并不是说Elias老师讲课无聊——他的魔法史是全伊尔弗莫尼讲得最精彩的，即使是在知识点非常密集的NEWT集训班上，他也能有方法使学生全神贯注。  
是Shaw自己的问题——讨厌鬼Groves整节课都没有出现。倒不是说她想她什么的……只是在那么亲密过后，对方突然冷淡，她有点不习惯——通常和她有过露水情缘的男男女女，都对她念念不忘，总是想要把挺好的享乐变成禁锢人的恋爱关系。之前竟然还有个男生问她“我们的感情到哪一步了”，缠得Shaw一怒之下对他使用了“一忘皆空”。那之后Shaw就有了个规矩：事不过三。  
她不是喜欢上那个Groves了（绝不是！），她只是很享受和她的那晚。  
在自己的床上做*爱的感觉没有想象得那么糟，反倒比在其他公共场所更刺激。而且Groves无论作为给予者还是接受的那一方，都是个十分优秀的床伴。除了肉*体关系，Shaw不知她还期待Groves什么，她好像是一瓶行走的迷情剂，让人止不住惦记。“事不过三。”Shaw一边让羽毛笔自动抄下Elias教授的笔记，一边警告自己。  
她再次看到Groves时，已经是午休之后了，她从猫豹的公共休息室门洞里钻出来，正好遇到Groves从对面走来，抱着《黑魔法防御》的七年级教材。  
“嘿。” Shaw先打招呼，尽量让自己显得不那么兴奋。  
Groves刚才显然没注意到Shaw，被她吓了一小跳：“嘿。”  
“今天在《魔法史》上没看见你。” Shaw仅仅陈述了事实，等待着对方的解释。  
“哦，今天早上有些不舒服，就没去上课。” Groves语气平淡。  
“精力充沛的精神病哪去了？你别吓我啊，太反常了。” Shaw斜眼看着身边的高个儿。“今天要复习守护神咒，然后学习守护神咒的高阶用法。我很纳闷你的守护神是啥。”   
“到时候你就知道了。”

尽管Groves出席了下午的所有课程，但是全班都看出，她状态不好。她在念“呼神护卫”的时候，魔杖只是射出了一缕白色的烟雾，守护神并没有成型。Shaw有些失望，她还蛮想知道Groves的守护神是什么的。赫什教授并没有说什么，只是安慰她说她只是状态不好，无论因为什么都要放松心态、好好休息。还建议他的得意门生Shaw课下帮助Groves练习。  
Shaw准备听从教授的建议，便在下课后快步跟上匆匆离开教室的Groves。“嘿。”Shaw轻轻按了一下Groves的肩膀。“明天周末，要不要跟我去伊弗维尔喝一杯？听说酒馆老板刚从英国运回来一批黄油啤酒。”  
“对不起，Shaw。我得抓紧赶魔法史的进度。”  
“是我说了什么让你不开心的话了？从你离开我寝室你就一切都不对劲儿。”

自从和芬奇交了底儿，Groves非但没有变得更轻松，反而更加烦恼。双面间谍。她高速运转的大脑此刻也有些累了，离执行的日期越来越近了，她仍然没有想出保护Shaw，又不彻底和Greer反目的万全之策。目前，她没心思和Shaw谈情感问题。想到这些，Groves就索性回答：“是你说那晚什么都不代表的。那就别装作关心我，让人误会。我们只在一起学习就行了，不是吗？”  
Shaw被怼到没话说。  
“你没别的事儿了？我去图书馆了。”  
Shaw 回到宿舍，一头载到床上。她拒绝了Reese他们的邀请，也无心写作业——Groves和她刚刚算是……吵架了？


	6. Chapter 6

预告：喜闻乐见的船戏！  
————————————————  
01  
Shaw打开一卷新的羊皮纸，准备整理今天魔法史的笔记。虽然她整节课都在，可是大多数时候她的心思都在没来上课的Samantha Groves身上。写着写着，她又忍不住去想刚刚走廊里那一幕。  
Groves现在干嘛呢？  
她想起四年级去英国旅游时在对角巷的“韦斯莱魔法把戏坊”买来的活点地图，赶紧起身拿出来打开。  
这是一张张被叠得很整齐，稍显破旧的羊皮纸，Shaw已经快一年多没用它了。从英国买回来之后，Shaw搞明白了活点地图的原理——跟踪咒，之后又用了一个学期的时间，详细绘制了伊尔弗莫尼的地图，做成了现在自制版本的活点地图。  
“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”Shaw用魔杖点着空白的羊皮纸，说出这句话。羊皮纸上开始显现整个伊尔弗莫尼的地图。地图上，无数标记着名字的墨水点儿来回移动。Reese和Tomas等人逐渐走出地图，应该是去学校外的小村庄伊弗维尔了。  
她找了Samantha Groves这个名字半天，才在图书馆的一个小角落找到她。Groves坐在那里，一动不动，看上去应该是在学习。Shaw就这么盯着她——Samantha Groves 去了厕所、Samantha Groves 从图书馆出来，往宿舍楼走、Samantha Groves 在长角水蛇的公共休息室停留、Samantha Groves 上床睡觉了……Shaw也不禁眼皮发沉，枕在地图上睡着了。

 

02  
星期六的天气非常好。Shaw喜欢美国东北部的天气——温带大陆性气候，晴朗少雨——非常适合来场魁地奇。她坐在草坪上，活点地图在她膝头摊开。眼下她有更重要的事情做，她得找到昨天莫名其妙拒绝她的Groves，她们还有一个魔咒学的小组作业要完成。活点地图显示，Groves刚刚从图书馆出来，此刻正前往猫头鹰舍。此刻Shaw正好离猫头鹰舍不远，便起身快步往猫头鹰舍走去。  
很快，她就看见了Groves修长的背影。从后面看起来，她的心情应该好多了——又恢复了那种重满自信、满不在乎的走路姿势，两条长胳膊在身体两侧大幅度地甩着。  
“不知道你能来猫头鹰舍干嘛。”Shaw从后面追上来，对Groves说道。  
Groves被吓了一跳。“给朋友寄信。” Groves看见Shaw，眼睛一亮。“我还以为你这种怪人没有朋友呢。”  
黑客把一封信给了她的灰色猫头鹰，猫头鹰轻轻啄了一下她的手背，便飞走了。“以前在霍格沃茨的同学。”  
“我知道你可能现在不太想见我，但是魔咒学的作业可能需要我们一起去完成。所以，我们……能不能保持专业，不计前嫌？”  
“是个好提议，Shaw。对不起，昨天我反应有些过激了，最近考试压力很大。我昨晚上已经试了几条我创造的咒语，效果还不错。找个地方一起讨论下？”

03  
在星期六的伊弗维尔，很难找到一个安静的地方：到处是跑来跑去的，第一次出学校的三年级学生（获得监护人签字的三年级学生才可以出学校），每个小酒馆都是腻歪在一起的情侣。  
Groves和Shaw一前一后地大步穿越人群，终于在村庄尽头的巷子里找到了一家相对人少的酒馆。她们在角落坐下，各点了一杯黄油啤酒，当真认真探讨起课后作业来，就好像之前的一切都没发生。  
Shaw不得不承认，在创造力方面，Groves胜她一筹。她以悬停咒为基础改良的这个新咒语，无论在功能性和娱乐性上，都很出众。看到Shaw露出赞赏的表情，Groves有些得意：“以后有时间，我还可以给你看看我的其他发明。”她看看四周，又悄悄对Shaw说：“包括一些经过改良的麻瓜物品。” 说完朝她眨了一下眼。  
“你对麻瓜很感兴趣吗？” Shaw有些惊喜。  
“我是混血。从小就接触很多麻瓜的事物。我还是个黑客——如果你够了解麻瓜的话，你会知道我说的是什么。”  
“‘黑客’？是像傲罗一样的工作？”  
Groves不禁笑了。“哦，亲爱的Sameen, 虽然你是个天才巫师，可是，谈到麻瓜，你可真是傻得可爱。”她把双手搭在Shaw肩上：“这解释起来话可长了。如果你感兴趣，我会慢慢给你讲。”  
她几乎要把最后一句话呼进Shaw嘴里了。Shaw望着她红润的双颊：“要不要去别的地方？”

04  
如果Sameen Shaw不是个讨厌恋爱关系的人，这会儿没准早和Groves在一起了。她一边粗重地喘气和呻吟着，一边感叹Groves嘴上和手上的功夫。  
她正在自己的宿舍，被Groves十分具有攻击性却又十分温柔地“呵护”着——Groves不但在学术上善于创新，在闺房情趣上也是——她将悬停咒和倒挂金钟综合了一下，又加以升级，并将这个新咒语用在了Shaw身上：此刻的Shaw一丝不挂，平躺着悬在半空中，任由Groves右手的食指和中指在她体内进出、魔杖顶端放出微微的电流，在她的双乳之间游走。过了一会儿，Groves又将她解咒、让她坐在椅子上，跪下来，用嘴完成剩下的工作。  
当Shaw到达了顶点，她毫无保留地大声呻吟起来。  
Shaw躺在床上，大概花了两分钟来回味这个精彩的高潮。Groves就躺在她的右侧，用左手手撑着头，右手在她平坦的小腹上画着圈。“觉得这个新咒语如何？”  
“爽爆了。不过我不认为芬奇教授会喜欢。” Shaw侧过身来，让Groves躺平。“那还真说不定呢。没准有了这个咒语，他就不会那么禁欲了。”Groves打趣。  
Shaw已经没耐心听Groves的俏皮话。她褪去Groves身上的内衣裤，舌头在她的乳尖打圈。Groves的呼吸变得有些粗重。她在Groves的耳边轻轻呼气：“我想我得好好回报你。” 她的眼神逐渐迷离了，浑身都因为被唤起的欲望显得红通通的，身体因为Shaw在乳房最敏感的地方徘徊而微微扭动着。Shaw在耳旁低音的挑逗比迷情剂还灵验，当她伏在Groves的两腿之间时，Groves的阴蒂已经肿胀起来。  
Groves感觉自己快要融化在Shaw的舌尖。Shaw像是有意让这场性爱结束得很慢，她的舌头在她最敏感的部位小幅度画着圈，每到之处都激起Groves一阵战栗。她舌头的动作就像她的魔杖手势那样精准、高效，没有一个多余的动作。她吸住她的阴部，同时舌头在阴蒂上左右拨动。Groves从没感觉和任何一个人贴得这么近，Shaw已经将她剥离了这张床，这间卧室，她所有的注意力都被Shaw夺取了，她时快时慢地舔舐着Groves的阴蒂、小阴唇，又在她即将到来的时候放弃它们、在阴道口徘徊一阵，最终又回到最敏感的一点。就在Groves觉得自己大脑一片空白，绷紧了全身等待着高潮来临的时候，Shaw又插入了两根手指。紧接着，Groves的身体一阵战栗、她的身体不自觉地痉挛。Shaw的手指被Groves温暖地包裹着，她加快了手上的动作，直到Groves叫停。

“还不赖嘛。” 呼吸平稳下来的Groves起身，一边穿衣服，一边说道。  
“这就走了？”Shaw这时正趴在床上，起身问道：“呃……要不要去吃个饭？听说佩勒姆餐厅新来了一位大厨，那里的牛排比性爱还爽。”  
Groves正往身上套袍子，听到Shaw的话，好像皱了一下眉头：“尽管听上去挺诱人的，但是还是得改天啦。”  
Shaw起身拦住Groves：“我在想……我们是不是约个会什么的？”  
“一星期之后再问我。”


	7. Chapter 7

预告：喜闻乐见的船戏！  
————————————————  
01  
Shaw打开一卷新的羊皮纸，准备整理今天魔法史的笔记。虽然她整节课都在，可是大多数时候她的心思都在没来上课的Samantha Groves身上。写着写着，她又忍不住去想刚刚走廊里那一幕。  
Groves现在干嘛呢？  
她想起四年级去英国旅游时在对角巷的“韦斯莱魔法把戏坊”买来的活点地图，赶紧起身拿出来打开。  
这是一张张被叠得很整齐，稍显破旧的羊皮纸，Shaw已经快一年多没用它了。从英国买回来之后，Shaw搞明白了活点地图的原理——跟踪咒，之后又用了一个学期的时间，详细绘制了伊尔弗莫尼的地图，做成了现在自制版本的活点地图。  
“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”Shaw用魔杖点着空白的羊皮纸，说出这句话。羊皮纸上开始显现整个伊尔弗莫尼的地图。地图上，无数标记着名字的墨水点儿来回移动。Reese和Tomas等人逐渐走出地图，应该是去学校外的小村庄伊弗维尔了。  
她找了Samantha Groves这个名字半天，才在图书馆的一个小角落找到她。Groves坐在那里，一动不动，看上去应该是在学习。Shaw就这么盯着她——Samantha Groves 去了厕所、Samantha Groves 从图书馆出来，往宿舍楼走、Samantha Groves 在长角水蛇的公共休息室停留、Samantha Groves 上床睡觉了……Shaw也不禁眼皮发沉，枕在地图上睡着了。

 

02  
星期六的天气非常好。Shaw喜欢美国东北部的天气——温带大陆性气候，晴朗少雨——非常适合来场魁地奇。她坐在草坪上，活点地图在她膝头摊开。眼下她有更重要的事情做，她得找到昨天莫名其妙拒绝她的Groves，她们还有一个魔咒学的小组作业要完成。活点地图显示，Groves刚刚从图书馆出来，此刻正前往猫头鹰舍。此刻Shaw正好离猫头鹰舍不远，便起身快步往猫头鹰舍走去。  
很快，她就看见了Groves修长的背影。从后面看起来，她的心情应该好多了——又恢复了那种重满自信、满不在乎的走路姿势，两条长胳膊在身体两侧大幅度地甩着。  
“不知道你能来猫头鹰舍干嘛。”Shaw从后面追上来，对Groves说道。  
Groves被吓了一跳。“给朋友寄信。” Groves看见Shaw，眼睛一亮。“我还以为你这种怪人没有朋友呢。”  
黑客把一封信给了她的灰色猫头鹰，猫头鹰轻轻啄了一下她的手背，便飞走了。“以前在霍格沃茨的同学。”  
“我知道你可能现在不太想见我，但是魔咒学的作业可能需要我们一起去完成。所以，我们……能不能保持专业，不计前嫌？”  
“是个好提议，Shaw。对不起，昨天我反应有些过激了，最近考试压力很大。我昨晚上已经试了几条我创造的咒语，效果还不错。找个地方一起讨论下？”

03  
在星期六的伊弗维尔，很难找到一个安静的地方：到处是跑来跑去的，第一次出学校的三年级学生（获得监护人签字的三年级学生才可以出学校），每个小酒馆都是腻歪在一起的情侣。  
Groves和Shaw一前一后地大步穿越人群，终于在村庄尽头的巷子里找到了一家相对人少的酒馆。她们在角落坐下，各点了一杯黄油啤酒，当真认真探讨起课后作业来，就好像之前的一切都没发生。  
Shaw不得不承认，在创造力方面，Groves胜她一筹。她以悬停咒为基础改良的这个新咒语，无论在功能性和娱乐性上，都很出众。看到Shaw露出赞赏的表情，Groves有些得意：“以后有时间，我还可以给你看看我的其他发明。”她看看四周，又悄悄对Shaw说：“包括一些经过改良的麻瓜物品。” 说完朝她眨了一下眼。  
“你对麻瓜很感兴趣吗？” Shaw有些惊喜。  
“我是混血。从小就接触很多麻瓜的事物。我还是个黑客——如果你够了解麻瓜的话，你会知道我说的是什么。”  
“‘黑客’？是像傲罗一样的工作？”  
Groves不禁笑了。“哦，亲爱的Sameen, 虽然你是个天才巫师，可是，谈到麻瓜，你可真是傻得可爱。”她把双手搭在Shaw肩上：“这解释起来话可长了。如果你感兴趣，我会慢慢给你讲。”  
她几乎要把最后一句话呼进Shaw嘴里了。Shaw望着她红润的双颊：“要不要去别的地方？”

04  
如果Sameen Shaw不是个讨厌恋爱关系的人，这会儿没准早和Groves在一起了。她一边粗重地喘气和呻吟着，一边感叹Groves嘴上和手上的功夫。  
她正在自己的宿舍，被Groves十分具有攻击性却又十分温柔地“呵护”着——Groves不但在学术上善于创新，在闺房情趣上也是——她将悬停咒和倒挂金钟综合了一下，又加以升级，并将这个新咒语用在了Shaw身上：此刻的Shaw一丝不挂，平躺着悬在半空中，任由Groves右手的食指和中指在她体内进出、魔杖顶端放出微微的电流，在她的双乳之间游走。过了一会儿，Groves又将她解咒、让她坐在椅子上，跪下来，用嘴完成剩下的工作。  
当Shaw到达了顶点，她毫无保留地大声呻吟起来。  
Shaw躺在床上，大概花了两分钟来回味这个精彩的高潮。Groves就躺在她的右侧，用左手手撑着头，右手在她平坦的小腹上画着圈。“觉得这个新咒语如何？”  
“爽爆了。不过我不认为芬奇教授会喜欢。” Shaw侧过身来，让Groves躺平。“那还真说不定呢。没准有了这个咒语，他就不会那么禁欲了。”Groves打趣。  
Shaw已经没耐心听Groves的俏皮话。她褪去Groves身上的内衣裤，舌头在她的乳尖打圈。Groves的呼吸变得有些粗重。她在Groves的耳边轻轻呼气：“我想我得好好回报你。” 她的眼神逐渐迷离了，浑身都因为被唤起的欲望显得红通通的，身体因为Shaw在乳房最敏感的地方徘徊而微微扭动着。Shaw在耳旁低音的挑逗比迷情剂还灵验，当她伏在Groves的两腿之间时，Groves的阴蒂已经肿胀起来。  
Groves感觉自己快要融化在Shaw的舌尖。Shaw像是有意让这场性爱结束得很慢，她的舌头在她最敏感的部位小幅度画着圈，每到之处都激起Groves一阵战栗。她舌头的动作就像她的魔杖手势那样精准、高效，没有一个多余的动作。她吸住她的阴部，同时舌头在阴蒂上左右拨动。Groves从没感觉和任何一个人贴得这么近，Shaw已经将她剥离了这张床，这间卧室，她所有的注意力都被Shaw夺取了，她时快时慢地舔舐着Groves的阴蒂、小阴唇，又在她即将到来的时候放弃它们、在阴道口徘徊一阵，最终又回到最敏感的一点。就在Groves觉得自己大脑一片空白，绷紧了全身等待着高潮来临的时候，Shaw又插入了两根手指。紧接着，Groves的身体一阵战栗、她的身体不自觉地痉挛。Shaw的手指被Groves温暖地包裹着，她加快了手上的动作，直到Groves叫停。

“还不赖嘛。” 呼吸平稳下来的Groves起身，一边穿衣服，一边说道。  
“这就走了？”Shaw这时正趴在床上，起身问道：“呃……要不要去吃个饭？听说佩勒姆餐厅新来了一位大厨，那里的牛排比性爱还爽。”  
Groves正往身上套袍子，听到Shaw的话，好像皱了一下眉头：“尽管听上去挺诱人的，但是还是得改天啦。”  
Shaw起身拦住Groves：“我在想……我们是不是约个会什么的？”  
“一星期之后再问我。”


End file.
